Single-use cameras have recently become well known, for example, the "Kodak FunSaver 35 with FLASH". Typically, the single-use camera is a simple point-and-shoot type which comprises a plastic inner body housing a fixed-focus taking lens, a film metering mechanism, a shutter, a frame (exposure) counter, and possibly an electronic flash unit, and a cardboard outer cover containing the inner body and having respective openings for the taking lens, a shutter release button, a film advance thumbwheel, a direct see-through viewfinder, the frame counter, and a flash emission window. At the manufacturer, the inner body is loaded with a conventional 12, 24, or 36 exposure 35 mm film cartridge and substantially the entire length of the unexposed filmstrip is factory prewound from the cartridge onto a spool in the inner body. After the photographer takes a picture, he or she manually rotates the thumbwheel to rewind the exposed frame into the cartridge. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of slightly more than one frame rotates a metering sprocket to decrement the frame counter to its next lower numbered setting. Further details of this operation are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,366, issued Aug. 10, 1993. When the maximum number of exposures available on the filmstrip are exposed and the filmstrip is completely rewound into the cartridge, the camera is given to a photofinisher who first removes the filmstrip from the inner body to develop the negatives and then forwards the camera to the manufacturer for recycling. The manufacturer, in turn, recycles the camera by loading it with another roll of film and repeating the foregoing prewinding process.